


Rytuały godowe zrzędliwego pustelnika

by ali99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance, Teacher Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali99/pseuds/ali99
Summary: Po dwóch latach bezowocnych prób zbliżenia się do Severusa Snape'a, Harry w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, że podchodził do tego w niewłaściwy sposób. Tłumaczenie "The mating rituals of the crabby hermit" autorstwa pekeleke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The mating rituals of the crabby hermit.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474720) by [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke). 



> Dla wygody tekst podzielony na 3 części. 
> 
> Zgoda: jest.

Myśl, że Severus Snape zachowuje się zupełnie jak Krab Pustelnik: bezbronne stworzenie o miękkiej skórze, chowające się pod skorupą zrobioną z szyderstwa, stronienia od ludzi i złego usposobienia, uderzyła Harry'ego Pottera w chwili, gdy pijany toczył walkę z użalaniem się nad sobą.

Następnego ranka nie pamiętał, jak wrócił do swoich kwater nauczyciela, ani jak wiele kolejek Ognistej wmusił w gardło biednego Rona, podczas gdy jego dozgonny przyjaciel towarzyszył mu w pijatyce pełnej spowodowanych nieszczęściem wybryków. Pamiętał jednak tą jedną myśl doskonale, z powodu nagłego i niezaprzeczalnego zrozumienia.

Jego żołądek nie mógł znieść myśli o śniadaniu, ale serce odmawiało przebywania choćby kolejnej sekundy dłużej bez codziennej działki, jaką było wpatrywanie się w Snape'a.

Wakacje właśnie się zaczęły i jego tak zwykle pełen rezerwy kolega, wycofywał się w tym okresie jeszcze bardziej do swojej nieprzepuszczającej nikogo skorupy. Wiedział, że jeśli ominie go śniadanie, to najprawdopodobniej nie będzie miał szansy spojrzeć na to blade i złośliwe oblicze aż do następnego ranka, bo mężczyzna miał tendencję do zapominania o każdym posiłku, który serwowano po 10.30, czyli o godzinie, o której mógł już bezpiecznie wziąć swoje wierne, stare kociołki, zacząć warzyć i eksperymentować bez Minervy wściekającej się na niego, że przeszkadza skrzatom usiłującym sprzątać laboratorium.

Zwlekając się z łóżka z głośnym jękiem, Harry poszedł do łazienki potykając się i prawie utopił swoją zmęczoną twarz pod trzema garściami lodowatej wody. Lustro pokazywało parę nabiegłych krwią, zielonych oczu, które z trudem odzyskały trochę blasku po tym, gdy wczoraj ten cholerny facet po raz milionowy odrzucił jego zaproszenie dołączenia na kilka drinków w Hogsmeade, by świętować rozpoczęcie lata.

\- Czy ja wyglądam jak osoba, która potrzebuję większego bólu głowy, panie Potter? - Tak brzmiała lodowata odpowiedź Severusa na jego ostatnią próbę i tak go to zezłościło, że postanowił zapomnieć o tym draniu na zawsze i poszukać sobie milszego, młodszego mężczyzny, który nie będzie traktował go z chłodem godnym góry lodowej.

\- Jasna cholera Harry, przysięgam, że to ostatni raz, kiedy przychodzę tutaj, gdy do mnie zafiukasz mówiąc, że twoje zauroczenie Snape'em się skończyło. Moje wnętrzności całe drżą od... od...

Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy wnętrzności Rona poddały się, zmuszając jego przyjaciela do pochylenia się nad toaletą i głośnego zwymiotowania. Wybiegł z łazienki do swojego gabinetu, usiłując uciec od zapachu niedoli skacowanego kumpla. Nic nie powstrzyma go od pójścia na to śniadanie. _Nic_.

Jego dłoń sięgnęła po pióro i zapisał jedną linijkę na czystym pergaminie, który położył na podkładce na biurku z niemal uroczystą radością w chwili, gdy skończył sprawdzanie ostatnich egzaminów w tym roku. Przyrzekł sobie, że nie napisze zupełnie nic aż do czasu, gdy dzieciaki wrócą na następny semestr.

\- To by było na tyle staruszku! - pomyślał kpiąco, ale zignorował sarkazm swojego wewnętrznego głosu, by skupić się na swoim drżącym piśmie.

_SS jest jak Krab Pustelnik._

Napisał to ostrożnie. Był tak skupiony, że pozwoliło mu to zapomnieć na moment o tym, że Ron nadal tu był, dopóki jego przyjaciel nie przeczytał tych słów na głos, zaglądając mu przez ramię i nie jęknął, pełen szczerej irytacji.

\- SS? Naprawdę Harry? Czy ty masz szesnaście lat? I co to za nonsens o krabach?

\- To mój nowy pomysł. Wpadłem na to wczoraj w pubie.

Ron podrapał się po głowie w oczywistym zakłopotaniu.

\- Słuchaj kumplu, usiłowałeś jakoś podejść tego starego dupka przez ponad dwa lata. Na Merlina, zostawiłeś mnie samego w Akademii Aurorów, by kształcić się na nauczyciela w chwili, gdy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że ten drań da radę wyzdrowieć po ugryzieniu Nagini. Przewróciłeś swoje życie do góry nogami, by móc się tu dostać i spróbować zdobyć tego faceta... To idiotyczne ryzykować swoją szansę przez jakiś śmieszny plan, który powstał, gdy byłeś pijany w sztok Ognistą whiskey! Dlaczego do cholery nie zachowasz się jak mężczyzna i nie powiesz mu w twarz, że go pragniesz jak szalony? Mówię ci Harry, nic innego nie zadziała.

Osunął się na biurko z głośnym plaskiem i usiłując pozbyć się bólu głowy, uderzył nią o blat, ale to sprawiło tylko, że poczuł się gorzej. O wiele, _wiele_ gorzej.

\- Tylko dlatego, ze Hermiona padła do twoich stóp, gdy wyznałeś jej swoje uczucia nie oznacza, że Severus zrobi to samo. To dwie zupełnie różne osoby i Herm była w tobie zakochana. Jeśli stanę naprzeciw Snape'a i powiem mu, że chce lizać każdy z jego porów, aż eksploduje w dzikim orgazmie, to będzie się śmiał dopóki nie trafię do Świętego Munga!

\- Hej! Hej, Harry!... Czy naprawdę musiałeś użyć słowa orgazm w _tej_ rozmowie? Słuchaj kumplu, usiłuję ci pomóc. Jeśli jednak nalegasz na torturowanie mnie tak plastycznymi obrazami, które zostaną w moim umyśle i będą mnie nawiedzać, to zostawię cię samego z twoim obłąkanym projektem zoologicznym i wrócę na kolejną alkoholową wycieczkę.

\- Wcale nie jest obłąkany. Tak naprawdę jest bardzo prosty. Zabierałem się za to od złej strony, nie rozumiesz? Severus jest jak krab, a ja… ja jestem głośny i narwany jak mewa, czy coś podobnego.

Lewa brew Rona zadrgała niezdarnie, w boleśnie katastrofalnej próbie ironicznego uniesienia się.

\- Harry, posłuchaj sam siebie prze chwilę: mewa… naprawdę? Hermiona mnie zabije, jeśli pozwolę ci zejść na to śniadanie. Spektakularnie wszystko zepsujesz, a wtedy utkniemy z twoim rozczulaniem się nad sobą przez całe lato.

Jego czoło zmarszczyło się w oburzeniu.

\- Hej! Czy nie powinieneś wspierać mnie w chwilach, gdy tego potrzebuję, czy coś? Oboje okazujecie się być świetnymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Już nie bądź taki nabzdyczony. Wiesz co mam na myśli. Nie miałbym teraz piekielnego kaca, gdybym nie przyszedł słuchać o twoich nieszczęściach, więc… teraz ty zamknij się i słuchaj: idź do łazienki, umyj zęby i tak dalej. Spróbuj też uczesać włosy i zmień ciuchy, dobra? Wyjdę przez fiu i odezwę się popołudniu. Idź spotkać się z ukochanym i do jasnej cholery, nie stosuj na nim tych bzdur ze zwierzętami! Pogadam z Hermioną i znajdziemy jakiś sposób żeby ci pomóc kumplu. Przysięgam. Po prosu… nie rób nic głupiego dopóki nie będziesz bardzo, bardzo trzeźwy.

* * *

Severus Snape wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, a jego rzymski nos ukryty był w książce grubej na przynajmniej sześć cali. Wyglądała na starą i niesamowicie zakurzoną. Harry westchnął zasępiony, gdy tylko zauważył długie i nienadające się do wypowiedzenia słowa wyryte złotymi literami na grzbiecie.

A więc mężczyzna potrafił także czytać w obcych językach jak zawodowiec, a przy tym był prawdziwym geniuszem eliksirów, groźnym przeciwnikiem w Obronie Przed Czarną Magią i był seksowniejszy niż dziesięciu zebranych razem poskramiaczy smoków… To było tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe, że ból głowy wzrósł, a jego biedne nadzieje umierały ponownie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nieprawdopodobne było to, że mężczyzna taki jak Snape zauważy choćby, że on istnieje.

Patrzył ze smutkiem, jak te niesamowicie długie nogi bezbłędnie niosły swego właściciela na jego ulubione miejsce, bez żadnego potknięcia. Umiejętność mężczyzny do chodzenia i czytania jednocześnie była jedną z tych tajemniczych zdolności, którą w całej historii gatunku czarodziejów zdawał się posiadać tylko on i Hermiona. W każdym razie, on i Ron tak właśnie zdecydowali pewnej nocy.

Gęsty kurz wzleciał dokoła głowy Severusa, a jedna ze stron zadrżała lekko, gdy jedno czarne oko zerknęło na niego zza grubego tomu.

\- Wyglądasz na… wykończonego… Potter. Picie dla sportu, nieważne jaką masz na to wymówkę, nie przynosi mężczyźnie radości. Nie rozumiesz? Założę się, że ledwo pamiętasz ostatni wieczór, a teraz z całą pewnością cierpisz zamiast cieszyć się pierwszym dniem wakacji.

\- Może nie wypiłbym tak dużo, gdybyś zaakceptował moje zaproszenie i poszedł ze mną.

Ciemne oczy Severusa tak szybko ukryły się na powrót za tą cholerną książką, że Harry aż mrugnął. Lodowata cisza wypełniała przestrzeń pomiędzy sąsiadującymi ze sobą krzesłami przez pięć nieznośnie długich minut, nim to wprawiające go w drżenie cedzenie słów znów nie rozbrzmiało, skierowane do niego.

\- Obwinianie innych za własny, zatrważający brak kontroli, to okropna wada profesorze.

Harry obruszył się i już niemal zaczął wygarniać wszystko co mu leżało na śledzionie, gdy oko znów wyjrzało zza bezpiecznej, grubej i starej osłony. Nie mógł zobaczyć nic innego poza tym wzrokiem i książką, otoczonych delikatną kurtyną czarnych włosów, długich i jedwabistych, a ten obraz tak bardzo przypominał mu Kraba Pustelnika, wyglądającego ostrożnie z ochronnej skorupki, że jego wariacki pomysł z ostatniej nocy znów do niego wrócił. Nie dbał o to, czy Ron uważał, że oszalał. Wiedział, że ma rację. Na Merlina, czuł to w środku!

\- Ja… ja… przepraszam. Mój humor nie jest dziś najlepszy. Przekroczyłem granice i proszę o wybaczenie.

Wstrzymał oddech, gdy ostatnia sylaba miękko wypowiedzianych przeprosin opuściła jego wargi i czekał z zamierającym z niepokoju sercem, by zobaczyć czy strategia zadziała. Czy delikatniejszy ton mógł spowodować taką różnicę w podtrzymaniu konwersacji z tym mężczyzną? Czy był w stanie utrzymać uwagę Severusa na dłużej, jeśli powściągnąłby swoją niecierpliwość i po prostu… dał mu trochę łagodności?

Książka obniżyła się odrobinę, a oko, które do tej pory już by się skryło, gdy jego właściciel swoimi zirytowanymi uwagami sprawiałby, że zmalałby o cal lub dwa, skupiły się na nim ostrożnie.

\- Nie wziąłeś jeszcze sporej dawki eliksiru na kaca?

Pytanie to zabrzmiało znad książki interesująco neutralnym tonem, który sprawił, że Harry zamarł. To było to! To był pierwszy raz, gdy te wargi nie sformułowały zdania po to, by go zwymyślać. No kto by pomyślał? Severus Snape, postrach uczniów i nauczycieli był kimś, kto po prostu potrzebował, by obchodzono się z nim troskliwie...

\- Nie przechowuję eliksirów. Jestem zbyt beznadziejny, by warzyć je samemu, a gdy kupuje je w aptece, to każą mi je zawsze wyrzucać, jeśli pozostawię je otwarte i ich nie wykorzystam.

Gdy z drugiej strony starej okładki dobiegło do niego głośne i wyraźne parsknięcie, przełknął ślinę z ledwo powstrzymywaną niecierpliwością, by przekonać się czy… uda mu się zatrzymać ten moment. To była najdłuższa rozmowa, jaką dzielił z obiektem swoich uczuć, choć miał nadzieję, że niebawem przestanie się czuć jak niedawno powstały Inferius. Nie chciał potem przez resztę życia kojarzyć tego wspaniałego wspomnienia z okropnym kacem.

\- Mówią tak wszystkim. Trudno byłoby sprzedać więcej leków, gdyby ludzie trzymali stare butelki i z nich korzystali, gdy będą w potrzebie. Unikają dodawania składników konserwujących. Poprawiają też smak eliksirów, wiesz? Wszystko jest biznesem dla ludzi takich, jak stary pan Slug i jego współpracownik.

Serce Harry’ego waliło mocno w piersi, gdy ogarnęło go podniecenie, sprawiające, że mógłby latać. TAK! Och, tak… z całą pewnością to było to! Przygryzł mocno dolną wargę usiłując powstrzymać uśmiech, który chciał się wyrwać i pojawić na ustach, starając się zmienić swój wyraz twarzy na zdezorientowane niezadowolenie.

\- Naprawdę? Zawsze zakładałem, że eliksiry medyczne nie mogą być długo przechowywane.

Książka zdecydowanie obniżyła się tym razem. Mógł zobaczyć oboje oczu Severusa nad jego wspaniałym, długim nosem.

\- Oczywiście, że mogą być przechowywane. Byłbym przykuty do mojej pracowni, gdyby było inaczej. Czy masz pojęcie jak wiele eliksirów dla skrzydła szpitalnego muszę uwarzyć w ciągu lata? Lista wydłuża się z roku na rok, a żaden z pracowników nigdy nie oferuje swojej pomocy. I co gorsza, Minerva ogranicza mi dostęp do laboratorium przez pół poranka. To jest kompletny skandal. Któregoś roku pojadę na wakacje na cholerne koło podbiegunowe i nauczę was wszystkich, wy pazerne potwory, kto naprawdę robi co dla tej szkoły.

Harry zamrugał w zaskoczeniu, tak zaintrygowany skargami Severusa, że zapomniał poczuć się obrażony faktem, że mężczyzna nazwał go pazernym potworem.

\- Czekaj. Czekaj… nie zajmujesz się własnymi badaniami przez całe lato?

Książka zamknęła się z kłapnięciem, a jej właściciel upuścił ją na stół z głośnym łomotem.

\- Badaniami? Jakimi badaniami Potter? Na Merlina, nie opublikowałem żadnej nowej rozprawy od blisko piętnastu lat. Wszystko to tylko korekty starego materiału albo poprawki tworzone do odkryć innych. Cała moja kariera stoi w miejscu, bo nie mam ani chwili na coś tak podstawowego jak orientowanie się w najnowszych odkryciach, nie mówiąc nawet o usiłowaniu stworzenia czegoś nowego.

Te słowa upadły pomiędzy nimi niczym kamienie, burzące płaską powierzchnię jeziora i sprawiły, że obaj zamarli. Byli zaskoczeni faktem, że w ogóle rozmawiali, niepewni co zrobić albo powiedzieć teraz. Severus zarumienił się przy następnym mrugnięciu, jego krzesło zapiszczało głośno, gdy wstał pospiesznie, a jego zwykle tak pełne gracji ruchy zniknęły.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć zarówno moje słowa, jak i nagłe wyjście profesorze. Muszę już iść. Mój plan zajęć na ten dzień jest bardzo napięty.

Severus zniknął zanim Harry zdążył choćby wyszeptać pożegnanie, więc po prostu ciągle siedział, czując na zmianę szok i tryumf. Nastąpił przełom z jego Ślizgonem! W końcu, w końcu udało mu się przeprowadzić prawdziwą rozmowę z tym samotnikiem i to było… owocne. Bardzo owocne.

* * *

Hermiona patrzyła na niego tak, jakby postradał rozum.

\- Harry, Kraby Pustelniki w niczym nie przypominają ludzi. To _skorupiaki_. Żyją w morzu i wyglądają dość przerażająco. Nie możesz po prostu stwierdzić, że ktoś zachowuje się w taki sam sposób, jak one. To szalone!

\- Mówię wam, zadziałało! Rozmawiał ze mną. Naprawdę! My… złapaliśmy kontakt… na jakieś pięć minut, ale potem się wystraszył. Tak samo jest z krabami. Wyszedłem dziś popołudniu i kupiłem książkę o tych małych gagatkach. Czytałem przez kilka godzin i im więcej się dowiaduję, tym bardziej przekonany jestem, że Severus jest dokładnie takim ogromnym – i o złośliwym usposobieniu – Krabem Pustelnikiem.

\- Naprawdę kumplu, mówiłem ci rano żebyś wyluzował z tym durnym pomysłem.

Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał pełnym desperacji wzrokiem na Rona, wciąż ściskając książkę w dłoni i wyciągając ją w stronę zszokowanej Hermiony, która nie chciała jej nawet dotknąć.

\- I tak właśnie zrobiłem. A w każdym razie próbowałem. Ale wtedy on przyszedł z tym okropnym, wielkim ohydztwem, które czytał, a jego twarzy była za nim zupełnie ukryta. Właśnie wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że używa jej jak tarczy albo czegoś takiego i przypomniałem sobie o krabach… Zadziałało! Naprawdę zadziałało. Powiedział mi, że nie prowadzi żadnych badań, bo utknął w lochach na całe lato, warząc wszystko co potrzebne w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Brązowe oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się zatrwożone.

\- Naprawdę? Zawsze myślałam, że zajmuje się swoimi własnymi projektami. Teraz, gdy mi o tym powiedziałeś, to rzeczywiście przypomniałam sobie, że słyszałam pewne skargi na temat tego, że nie opublikował nic od lat. Społeczność mistrzów eliksirów to bardzo zwarta i dumna grupa. Narzekają na to, że szkoła nie chce zatrudnić asystenta dla profesora Snape’a od ponad dekady. Winią Hogwart za fakt, że najbardziej obiecujący eliksirowar od ponad stulecia, który uczył się w Wielkiej Brytanii, nie może prawie wcale zajmować się tym, w czy jest ekspertem.

\- A więc to prawda. Jak zawsze służy szkole, a robi to od tak dawna, że nikt już nie pamięta, że on rzeczywiście tak bardzo haruje. Otwarcie na nic się nie uskarża, więc nie otrzymuje pomocy i pracuje jak niewolnik, gdy reszta z nas odpoczywa i cieszy się wspaniałymi letnimi wakacjami. Nie ma się co dziwić, że staje się bardziej gburliwy w tym okresie. Teraz rozumiem dlaczego nikt go nie widuje, chyba że zjawi się na śniadaniu. Ma prawo czuć się oszukany, wykorzystany i wściekły na każdego, kto zaprosi go na drinka, ale nie zaoferuje mu pomocy, której tak bardzo potrzebuje.

Jego przyjaciele spojrzeli w podłogę z zażenowaniem.

\- Co za cholerny bałagan, kumplu. Z całą pewnością lubisz tych skompilowanych, co? Chyba musisz znaleźć sposób, by dać mu chwilę przerwy. To pozwoli mu na trochę czasu dla siebie i da energię, by zaczął zastanawiać się nad czymś innym niż tylko praca. Ty możesz grać bohatera, a on zacznie myśleć o seksie. Harry, to zwycięstwo dla obu stron. Nie musisz mieszać w to tych dziwactw związanych z krabami.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale to przemyślał. Zamknął buzię w ostatniej sekundzie i podrapał się niepewnie po karku. Spojrzał kątem oka na Hermionę i zobaczył, że z ulgą zgadza się ze swoim chłopakiem.

Odetchnął głęboko i zamknął zielone oczy na sekundę lub dwie. Nie było sensu wdawać się w kłótnię na ten temat. I tak zamierzał zrobić to po swojemu, nieważne co będzie się działo. Ta dwójka już miała siebie. Zapewne zdążyli zapomnieć, jak okropnym uczuciem jest kochanie kogoś tak mocno i nie bycie w stanie go objąć. Nie zrozumieliby, że był pewien swojej racji.

Wszyscy westchnęli i spędzili niezwykle długi czas wpatrując się razem w pusty kominek, usiłując zdecydować jak Harry ma uratować Snape’a z niewolniczego warzenia eliksirów.

* * *

Harry zamknął drzwi za przyjaciółmi z głębokim westchnieniem ulgi i prawie podbiegł do biurka, by wziąć książkę o Magicznych Krabach Pustelnikach. Usiadł na krześle i wziął pojedynczy pergamin, na którym tego ranka zapisał swoją genialną myśl i wpatrywał się w niego długi czas. W zasięgu wzroku, po prawej, znajdowała się jego nowa książka. Prawie pusta strona leżała po lewej. A u góry, przy prawym brzegu, stała pojedyncza, pusta fiolka po eliksirze na kaca. Pojawiła się w jego pokoju dzięki skrzatowi domowemu, godzinę po śniadaniu.

Buteleczka była wtedy jeszcze ciepła od ognia, na którym powstała mikstura i choć Harry nie wiedział nic o eliksirach, to pamiętał przynajmniej tyle, że uwarzenie lekarstwa na kaca zajmowało około czterdziestu minut. Severus musiał zacząć zaraz po tym, gdy opuścił Wielką Salę… ten eliksir był dowodem na to, że nie postradał zmysłów. Do cholery, miał rację!

Nie pozwoli nikomu odwieść się od myśli, że wszyscy traktowali introwertycznego mistrza eliksirów w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Obchodzili się z nim ostrożnie, bo zdawał się być tak silny i samowystarczalny, tak gotowy, by odgryźć każdemu głowę, że po prostu nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że mężczyzna po prostu… był pewien, że będzie traktowany szorstko. To przypominało mu tego węża, który gryzł własny ogon. Jak nigdy nie kończący się cykl. To była ciągła katastrofa.

\- Ale teraz już wiem co się dzieje Severusie. Wiem, jak do ciebie dotrzeć, utrzymać twoją uwagę i zamierzam cię uwolnić, jeśli tylko mi na to pozwolisz.

Jego wyszeptane wyznanie rozbrzmiało w pokoju, pozostawiając po sobie ciche echo, które odbiło się od grubych ścian przynajmniej trzy razy, nim zniknęło w ciszy jak kamień. Harry ponownie westchnął i przyciągnął książkę bliżej do siebie, szykując się na długi wieczór nauki wszystkiego, czego można się było dowiedzieć o Magicznych Krabach Pustelnikach.


	2. Chapter 2

_„Magiczny Krab Pustelnik to stworzenie preferujące samotność oraz nocny tryb życia. Podróżuje pojedynczo i nie znajduje przyjemności w towarzystwie. Reaguje obronną agresją, gdy jest niepokojony lub dotykany._

_Nie nadaje się na zwierzątko domowe dla dzieci, ze względu na naturalną nieśmiałość, która powoduje, że chowa się do swojej skorupy przez większość czasu i unika jakichkolwiek interakcji z właścicielem._

_Gdy zostaje zmuszony do opuszczenia swojej bezpiecznej kryjówki, Magiczny Krab Pustelnik głośno cyka w niezadowoleniu i złości. Może brutalnie złapać palec osoby trzymającej go i szczypać mocno, dopóki nie pojawi się krew lub zwierzę nie zostanie uwolnione._

_Magiczny Krab Pustelnik nigdy nie powinien być trzymany wbrew swojej woli. Powinien przywiązać się dzięki powolnemu procesowi aklimatyzacji i czuć się bezpiecznie w towarzystwie właściciela lub opiekuna. Oswajanie Magicznego Kraba Pustelnika wymaga zarówno cierpliwości jak i delikatności. Wyjątkowa łagodność jest kluczem do pokonania naturalnych obaw tych źle rozumianych i pięknych stworzeń. Ci, którym udało się oswoić swoje Kraby, opowiadają historie o trwającym całe życie przywiązaniu i uczuciu między właścicielem, a krabem._

_Prawdziwą tragedią dla tych stworzeń jest fakt, że bardzo często oswajanie zostaje przerwane w wyniku niecierpliwości, co z kolei powoduje, że nie zacieśnia się związek z krabem, ale także nastawia zwierzę przeciwko każdej następnej osobie, próbującej tych samych technik._

_Im więcej razy krab został odrzucony lub oszukany i porzucony, zanim prawidłowe oswajanie mogło mieć miejsce, tym trudniejszy staje się ten proces. Każdego roku setki Magicznych Krabów Pustelników zostają zwrócone do sklepów przez porywczych właścicieli, którzy nie poradzili sobie ze stworzeniem właściwej relacji z nimi._

Słowa, które przeczytał poprzedniej nocy, rozbrzmiewały w niecierpliwej głowie Harry’ego, gdy czekał aż Severus pojawi się na śniadaniu. W zamku, w okresie letnim, pozostali tylko trzej inni nauczyciele i żaden z nich nie przychodził tak wcześnie rano. 

Sybilla zwykle pozostawała w swojej wieży, chyba że chciała przepowiedzieć czyjąś zgubę. Hagrid przychodził tylko na lunch, a Minerva… Harry nie miał pojęcia kiedy dokładnie jadła śniadanie, bo według niego, kobieta chyba nigdy nie sypiała.

Pozostali pracownicy porzucili Hogwart, gdy tylko pociąg zabrał stąd dzieci. To był jeden z powodów, dla których Harry zdecydował się pozostać w szkole przez dwa lata z rzędu. Mężnie odrzucał zaproszenia coraz bardziej zaintrygowanej Molly, do spędzenia tego okresu z resztą rodziny, by zostawać i… próbować… stworzyć pewną bliskość, która nigdy nie powstała pomiędzy nim, a nieosiągalną głową domu Slytherina.

Severus wreszcie przyszedł, wciąż z tą samą książką. Teraz, gdy Harry wiedział, że musi porównywać tą okropną, zakurzoną rzecz do ochronnego pancerza, to stwierdził, ze gruby tom jest właściwie dość uroczy. Tylko Severus mógł wybrać coś tak… kujońskiego… jako osłonę bezpieczeństwa przed resztą świata. Jego szybko drżące serce już zdążyło się w połowie rozpuścić w pełnym skruchy uwielbieniu, zanim mistrz eliksirów usiadł sztywno obok, nawet się nie witając.

Sekunda lub dwie minęły w ciężkiej ciszy, nim Harry lekko się odwrócił i zaczął rozmowę neutralnym:

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze Snape. Mam nadzieję, że otrzymałeś moją notkę z podziękowaniem za eliksir na kaca, który mi wysłałeś. To było bardzo miłe z twojej strony i doceniam twój gest. Od razu poczułem się lepiej.

Książka ani drgnęła, ale wyraźnie usłyszał słaby głos dochodzący zza grubej bariery:

\- Nie ma za co, Potter.

\- Myślałem trochę o twoim problemie z eliksirami dla skrzydła szpitalnego… Dlaczego szkoła nie zleca dostarczania ich z zewnątrz? Czy twoje podwójne zobowiązania jako pełnoetatowy profesor i Głowa Domu nie sprawiają, że niemożliwym staje się wzięcie kolejnej, tak wielkiej odpowiedzialności?

Pełne szoku niedowierzanie było najwyraźniej sposobem na pozbycie się tej durnej ksiażki-osłony, bo obniżyła się ona zupełnie i upadła na stół, gdy Ślizgon odwrócił się gwałtownie, jakby ktoś dźgnął go prętem, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Myślałeś o moich problemach?

W tych czterech, łamiących serce słowach, brzmiało coś tak zbliżonego do oszołomienia, że Harry poczuł, jakby ktoś przeciągnął ostrym nożem po jego sumieniu. Ile osób zignorowało położenie mężczyzny? Jak wielu uważało za coś oczywistego, że jest tu, w Hogwarcie, każdego dnia? Ilu sądziło, ze jest niedostępny i złośliwy? Jak samotny był Severus?

Odsuwając od siebie te martwiące go myśli ze zdecydowanym mentalnym pchnięciem, Harry potrząsnął ramionami ostrożnie, starając się zachować obojętność. Trudno mu było powstrzymać własną, niecierpliwą potrzebę, by wybiec i uratować swojego mężczyznę, ale wiedział, że warto czekać.

Przeczytał książkę. Wiedział, że związek trzeba zapoczątkować ostrożnie. Kojąco. Żadnych zbyt życzliwych albo podekscytowanych gestów. Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów ani emocjonalnego załamywania się głosu, które mogłoby przestraszyć jego kraba i sprawić, że wycofa się defensywnie. Musiał pozwolić pustelnikowi na to, by sam wystawił swoje czułki.

\- Tak naprawdę profesorze, to nie są tylko twoje problemy. Są _nasze_. Za skrzydło szpitalne odpowiada szkoła, czyż nie? Zapewnienie zaopatrzenia nie powinno spoczywać tylko na twoich barkach. Cały personel powinien dowiedzieć się o tej sytuacji i ustalić jaki jest najlepszy sposób na poradzenie sobie z nią. Może należy stworzyć jakiś system zmian w warzeniu zapasów, jeśli nie można zlecać ich dostaw z zewnątrz.

Severus zamrugał w niemym zaskoczeniu, a Harry poczuł ulgę, gdy książka pozostała zapomniana na stole, jednak musiał stoczyć ze sobą walkę, by jego wargi nie rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, który tak bardzo chciał rozkwitnąć na jego twarzy.

\- Mistrz Eliksirów zawsze warzył zapasy dla szkoły. Tak było od czasu założycieli. To pierwszy raz w historii tej instytucji, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów jest również Głową Domu. Taki mój fart. Nic nie da się z tym zrobić Potter.

Harry mógł usłyszeć lekkie zniecierpliwienie w tym ponurym tonie. To oznaczało, że jego krab był gotów do wycofania się i ukrycia za bezpieczną, niedostępną skorupką i lizania swoich ran w samotnej niedoli. Musiał być teraz bardzo ostrożny. Czas zaproponować najbardziej zachęcający z wabików w swoim arsenale, by przekonać się czy uda mu się… skusić… kraba do pozostania na zewnątrz przez kilka sekund dłużej.

\- Jeżeli to nie zdarzyło się nigdy wcześniej, to nie ma żadnych zasad wiążących cię do tego systemu. Nie możesz pracować jak niewolnik na korzyść szkoły, bez jakiejkolwiek pomocy albo uznania dla tego, co robisz, profesorze. To po prostu niesprawiedliwe. Mogę zaoferować swoje usługi jako twój asystent przez resztę tego lata.

Severus był tak zakłopotany, że po prostu się w niego wgapiał. Dziwne spojrzenie, które zdawało się utknąć gdzieś pomiędzy pełną przerażenia odmową na sam pomysł, a desperacką potrzebą zdobycia jakiejkolwiek pomocy, zdawało się walczyć ze sobą w pogmatwanej i krwawej bitwie w umyśle mężczyzny, jeśli sądzić po jego oczywistym niezdecydowaniu.

Harry pozwolił sobie na trzy zszokowane mrugnięcia oczami zanim ruszył, by dobić ofiarę. Musiał zabezpieczyć swoją pozycję w nowym środowisku kraba, gdy ten wciąż miotał się zaniepokojony zmianą w swoim codziennym otoczeniu.

_Nie pozwól, by twój Magiczny Krab Pustelnik stworzył sobie nową rutynę bez ciebie, bo uzna cię za zupełnie zbędnego do swojego przetrwania._

Książka była bardzo pewna w tej kwestii. Niezbędne było zagwarantowanie sobie od teraz miejsca w codziennym życiu Snape’a. Jeśli nie dałby rady tego zrobić, to wszystko stracone.

\- Sądzę, że wiem o czym myślisz. Przypominasz sobie jaki okropny byłem z eliksirów, gdy się tu uczyłem, prawda? Nie mówię, że będę cokolwiek warzył, chyba że o to poprosisz. Mógłbym jednak przygotowywać składniki czy coś takiego. W końcu większość czasu spędzanego w pracowni związane jest z przygotowaniami do warzenia. Niewiele mogę zepsuć, a pomogę ci zaoszczędzić czas…

Jego krab złapał się na haczyk. Mógł to zobaczyć w nagłym zwężeniu się tych pięknych, ciemnych oczu. Zmusił swoje niespokojne kończyny do niezwykłego dla nich bezruchu, by wydawać się dla starszego mężczyzny tak niegroźnym, jak tylko się da.

\- Nie jestem pewien, profesorze Potter. Ile będzie mnie kosztowała twoje pomoc? Obawiam się, że nie mogę ci zapłacić za twój czas.

\- Ja też tu pracuję, wiesz? Teraz, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę co się dzieje, czuje się odpowiedzialny. Żadna zapłata nie będzie konieczna, profesorze. Czasami chodzi o to, by zrobić to, co się powinno, nie dbając o osobiste korzyści.

Blada dłoń uniosła się, by potrzeć ten wspaniały nos uspokajającym gestem, a Harry musiał stłumić nagły dreszcz pożądania. To było szalone, ale tak bardzo chciał polizać nos mężczyzny za każdym razem, gdy się na nim skupiał.

\- Mówisz poważnie Potter? Naprawdę zrezygnujesz ze swoich planów na lato, by spędzić bardzo długą część dnia zamknięty w lochach ze mną?

Harry nawet nie chciał zaczynać myśleć o wszystkich tych rzeczach, z których chętnie by zrezygnował dla przyjemności bycia zamkniętym _na zawsze_ w lochach z tym mężczyzną. Jeśli zacznie się nad tym zastanawiać, to może skoczyć na Ślizgona tutaj, przy stole w Wielkiej Sali, a to zniszczyłoby kompletnie jego szanse z pustelnikiem.

\- Chcę pomóc profesorze. Ciężka praca na rzecz szkoły to dla mnie nie problem. Zrobienie czegoś dobrego dla ciebie mi nie zaszkodzi. Złagodzi moje wyrzuty sumienia i zapełni czas wolny czymś innym niż picie i kac następnego dnia.

Piękne, ciemne oczy Snape’a zniżyły się i wpatrzyły w stół. Długi palec wskazujący ostrożnie przeciągnął po eleganckich, złotych literach wygrawerowanych na starej skórze okładki, gdy mężczyzna zamyślił się.

Harry wiedział, że musi dać mu czas. Musiał być cierpliwy i zapewnić kojące wrażenie spokoju. Wiedział, że aluzje dotyczące jego własnych, samolubnych potrzeb uspokoją najgorsze z obaw w podejrzliwym umyśle Ślizgona. Jednak zdał sobie także sprawę, że jeśli teraz pospieszy Snape’a, to straci kraba na zawsze.

Jednak czekanie było nie do zniesienia. Cisza była gęsta i ciężka. Palec Severusa wodził po tytule książki przez tak długi czas, że Harry miał ochotę krzyczeć. Wszystkie z jego instynktów mówiły mu, że powinien ruszyć się i żądać cholernej odpowiedzi, ale przygryzł mocno język aż do krwi i czekał. A potem czekał dłużej. I jeszcze dłużej. Zdawało się, że czeka przez całą wieczność.

Jego długa i bolesna podróż do świata cierpliwości świętych opłaciła się. Po jakimś milionie sekund gryzienia się w język, Severus wreszcie znów się odwrócił. Spojrzał wprost na Harry’ego z powagą mężczyzny ryzykującego bezpieczeństwem wszechświata i warknął pojedyncze, ale bardzo zachęcając zdanie:

\- Potter, zaczynam dokładnie o dziesiątej trzydzieści każdego ranka i nie będę na ciebie czekał.

Harry pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, ale było to tylko słabe uniesienie warg. Byłoby katastrofą, gdyby teraz przedobrzył.

\- Będę tam profesorze. 

* * *

Obserwowanie, jak Severus warzy eliksiry, było niesamowitym doświadczeniem. Jakby zupełnie inny człowiek zastąpił tego zwykle niechętnego ludziom mężczyznę, a jego ruchy stały się płynną poezją. Nie było w nim niecierpliwości. Żadne niezadowolenie nie było widoczne na bladej twarzy. Nie było drwiących ani złośliwych słów. Delikatnie obchodził się ze sprzętami i ostrożnie ze wszystkimi mieszkankami. Był spokojny tutaj, z tymi wszystkimi chochlami i kociołkami, to było wyraźnie widoczne na jego twarzy, w jego postawie i nastawieniu.

Teraz, gdy się nad tym zastanowił, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że przez siedem lat lekcji eliksirów nigdy nie widział tego wspaniałego spektaklu. Ani razu.

\- Profesorze, dlaczego nie warzysz eliksirów w czasie lekcji? Czasami taka wzrokowa pomoc pokazuje co robić tym mniej uzdolnionym uczniom i zapobiega najgorszym katastrofom.

Długie włosy opadające na ostry profil Ślizgona i zupełnie zasłaniające Harry’emu widok ostrych rysów twarzy przesunęły się, gdy starszy mężczyzna uniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost na niego.

\- Sztuka warzenia jest bardzo wymagająca, panie Potter, eliksiry wymagają ciągłej uwagi. Gdyby mój umysł zajęty był warzeniem własnej mikstury, to niemożliwe byłoby skupienie się na żałosnych wyczynach uczniów. Nie mogę dla korzyści tak niewielu ryzykować w taki sposób bezpieczeństwa.

\- Wielka szkoda. Teraz, gdy mogę zobaczyć jak ty to robisz, zaczynam rozumieć kilka spraw, o które zawsze na mnie krzyczałeś. Te wszystkie wykłady o przerwach w rytmie mieszania albo o właściwym sposobie przejścia z mieszania zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara na przeciwny ruch. Nigdy nie mogłem zrozumieć dlaczego to miałoby mieć jakieś znaczenie ani skąd wiedziałeś co robimy siedząc na przodzie klasy, ale teraz, obserwując cię, nawet ja mogę powiedzieć, że to wszystko wygląda… gładko. Założę się, że mniej męczysz ramię.

Ciemne oczy wyrażały namysł.

\- Być może masz trochę racji. Może powinienem raz w tygodniu poświęcać czas na lekcję z demonstracją albo czymś podobnym. Uczniowie mogliby zobaczyć i zapytać o poprawną technikę. To by było jak lekcja z powtórką, bardzo praktyczne.

Znów nastała pomiędzy nimi cisza, a Harry pozwolił, by ten zamyślony komentarz pozostał bez odpowiedzi. Chciał kontynuować tę rozmowę tak bardzo, że całą jego energie pochłaniało poskramianie swojego instynktu, chcącego wciąż rozwijać dalej ten temat. Jednak genialne porady z książki do tej pory działały bardzo dobrze, nie chciał więc ryzykować, robiąc coś z własnej inicjatywy.

_Nie reaguj natychmiastowo na każde wyjście kraba. Jeżeli za każdym razem zapewnisz mu uwagę, której tak naprawdę pragnie, to nie będzie widział sensu w wyłanianiu się ze skorupki i zabieganiu o nią._

Powtarzał sobie te słowa w kółko, a chwila przeciągała się tak długo, aż w końcu prysnęła, pozostawiając po sobie nierozwiązaną w żaden sposób nicość. Szansa przeszła mu koła nosa. Stracona.

Czuł się tak, jakby ta pojedyncza decyzja kosztowała go o wiele więcej, niż tylko kilka minut rozmowy z obiektem jego uczuć. Zamknął oczy i westchnął, po raz pierwszy mając wątpliwości co do swojego planu. Walczył ze sobą, usiłując zdecydować, czy powinien po prostu zapomnieć o książce i kierować się od teraz instynktami, czy może poczekać i zobaczyć jak rozwinie się sytuacja.

\- Potter, nie uważasz, że dzieci znudzą się takimi lekcjami? - To pytanie zaskoczyło go i uniósł głowę tak gwałtownie, że wystraszył mężczyznę, który zamarł i przestał mieszać eliksir. Pojedyncza bańka opalizującego płynu uniosła się ponad powierzchnią i pękła z ostrzegawczym trzaskiem, który na powrót zwrócił uwagę mistrza eliksirów na miksturę.

Harry wpatrywał się w pochyloną, ciemną głowę z mdlącym uczuciem niepokoju, skręcającym mu żołądek w węzełki. Zdał sobie sprawę jak bliski był zniszczenia tego całego projektu z oswajaniem. Musiał wyciszyć swoje reakcje. Musiał stać się spokojniejszą, łagodniejszą wersją samego siebie albo straci jedyną szansę, jaką mężczyzna mu dał…

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, jeśli cię wystraszyłem, profesorze – wyszeptał ze skruchą w ciszę, ale głowa, do której kierował swoje słowa, nie uniosła się. Jego serce zamarło w czystej panice, a jego umysł wirował w pełnym niepokoju poruszeniu.

Mózg kazał mu mówić dalej, kontynuować wyjaśnienia i przeprosiny, ale książka była stanowcza co do traktowania krabów, podchodzenia do nich powoli i delikatnie.

_Bądź łagodny. Bądź wierny. Bądź przy nim. Ale nie nalegaj na bycie zauważonym._

To była konkluzja znajdująca się na końcu rozdziału, która ciągle chodziła mu po głowie, niczym głośna mantra.

Spokój był według niego okropnym słowem. Powodował najgorsze z uczuć znane ludzkości. To była lekcja, której nauczył się stojąc w tym ponurym lochu i gapiąc się na pochyloną, ciemną głowę, czując się nieszczęśliwie. Nie mógł zrobić nic poza dręczeniem się czy podjął dobrą decyzję, gdy cisza rozciągała się bez żadnego widocznego znaku od Ślizgona.

Kociołek uspokoił się i dostosował ulegle do oczekiwań eliksirowara, jednak Severus wciąż pozostał przy swoim stanowisku. Zamilkł zupełnie i zamarł. Daleki. Obojętny… Schował się z powrotem w swojej skorupce, chłodny i oficjalny, a Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że na dziś stracił z nim kontakt.

* * * 

_Ustalenie niezawodnej rutyny jest niezbędne, by zapewnić sobie sukces w oswojeniu Magicznego Kraba Pustelnika. Musi wiedzieć, że może oczekiwać twojej obecności w swoim życiu o konkretnych porach w ciągu dnia, a także musi nauczyć się wierzyć w to, że będziesz obecny w czasie, gdy będzie się ciebie spodziewał. Rozczarowanie tego wyobrażenie kraba o tobie, jako o osobie wiarygodnej, spowoduje utratę jego zaufania na zawsze._

Poświęcanie każdego dnia na przygotowywanie składników było tak nudne, jak Harry sobie wyobrażał. Było także frustrujące ponad wszelkie wyobrażenia, bo Severus zdawał się powrócić do swojej skorupy. Próby zainteresowania mężczyzny choćby najkrótszą z konwersacji stały się uciążliwą walką, którą przygnębiająco regularnie przegrywał. Jednak… Harry przetrwał to wszystko, ciągle mając nadzieję, że jego wytrwała praca zostanie odebrana jako wiarygodność.

Pewnego pięknego dnia, prawie trzy tygodnie od chwili, gdy zaczęli razem pracować, Severus podniósł czarne oczy znad bulgocącego kociołka i spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu.

_Pospieszanie kraba, by się zaangażował, zaowocuje stresującą konfrontacją, z którą twój pustelnik sobie nie poradzi. Spowoduje tylko wycofanie się do skorupy i krok w tył w waszych relacjach na dłuższy czas. Gdy zajmujesz się krabem, to musisz pamiętać, że natychmiastowa satysfakcja nie jest twoim celem. Walczysz o stworzenie realnego i długiego związku. Bardzo ważne jest zapewnienie krabowi bezstresowej szansy zainicjowania coraz intymniejszych faz waszej więzi w jego własnym tempie._

Palce Harry’ego drgnęły, ale pozostały na miejscu. Wiązka paproci * została zgnieciona w jego napiętej, spoconej dłoni, ale prawa ręka siekała ją równo, choć kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku. Rytmiczny dźwięk noża poruszającego się wśród poddających mu się liści był jedynym odgłosem w pokoju przez tak długi czas, że zdawało się, że na zawsze wyryje mu się w umyśle.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytane Potter. Wciąż nie wiem czy uważasz, że lekcja z demonstracją znudzi uczniów, czy nie.

Tym razem Harry nie odważył się choćby szybciej mrugnąć. Przełknął ślinę kilka razy, usiłując pozbyć się węzełka pełnego ulgi, który siedział w jego gardle, nim w końcu uniósł wzrok i pozwolił sobie na spojrzenie w zamyśleniu na starszego mężczyznę.

\- Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że ja chętnie bym coś takiego zobaczył. Wiele się nauczyłem obserwując cię przez kilka ostatnich tygodni. Sprawiasz, że warzenie wydaje się tak łatwe, że po prostu… w końcu to zrozumiałem, wiesz? Eliksiry nie są aż tak skomplikowane. To nie zawiłe lekcje gotowania tylko dla geniuszy. Mogą być proste, przejrzyste, uspokajające… zastanawiam się ilu z nas zabrałoby się za nie na poważnie, gdybyśmy tylko to dostrzegli. Ja zapewne tak i sądzę, że strach Neville’a też by się zmniejszył. Teraz już nigdy się nie dowiemy.

Ciemna głowa Severusa odwróciła się na bok i mężczyzna zapatrzył się w ścianę za Harry’m, pozwalając powrócić ciszy, która zwykle ich otaczała. Myślał o Merlin wie czym w swojej przerażająco inteligentnej głowie.

\- Zastanawiałem się nad możliwością… przetestowania… twojej niezwykłej teorii, Potter. Wciąż nie jestem pewien na ile zainteresuje to klasę. A ja… niechętnie przerywam mój ściśle rozplanowany harmonogram nauki, by zrobić coś, co właściwie jest korepetycjami.

Przerwał swoją myśl, a wszystkie mięśnie Harry’ego zesztywniały w chęci podejścia do Ślizgona i objęcia go. Chciał powiedzieć mu, że mogą razem usiąść gdzieś, gdzie jest wygodnie i wymienić się pomysłami. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. Książka nakazywała czekać. Zobaczyć, czy pustelnik otworzy się i… zaakceptować jego wyjście. Docenić je. Zachęcić kraba pozytywną reakcją na jego pierwsze, ostrożne wynurzenie się w nieznane mu wcześniej obszary bycia razem z opiekunem.

\- Potter, chciałbym poprosić cię o przysługę.

Umysł Harry’ego zamarł, pełen nadziei i wiary, że to było to. Wreszcie, po raz pierwszy, zostanie zaproszony do pokojów Severusa. Przez jakieś pół godziny porozmawiają o pracy, potem wypiją trochę wina siedząc razem na kanapie. A potem… wszystko, dosłownie wszystko może się stać. Weźmie każdy okruszek, który Ślizgon mu rzuci, ale… bogowie! Miał nadzieję na jakąś skandaliczną sesję całowania.

\- Warzyłem kilka razy dość skomplikowany eliksir zmniejszający gorączkę, który niewielu uczniów siódmego roku potrafiło odtworzyć. Chciałabym się przekonać, czy zrozumiałeś wystarczająco dużo z podstawowych ruchów, by powtórzyć kilka z bazowych kroków. Obserwowałeś mnie dość uważnie ostatnio, tak więc… jeżeli twoja teoria jest prawidłowa, powinieneś być w stanie uwarzyć chociaż część.

Depresja opadła na Harry’ego. Został zdruzgotany. Był tak rozczarowany, że miał ochotę wyjść z pracowni, krzycząc na tego potwora bez serca, by wsadził sobie te swoje eliksiry w… Moment. _Moment. _To było właściwie… Snape zaufał mu z eliksirem? Naprawdę? Zamrugał niemądrze i zdusił z trudem histeryczny śmiech, wypuszczając zza zaskoczonych warg tylko pół oddechu, który zdążył mu się wyrwać.__

\- Chętnie profesorze – odpowiedział neutralnym, uprzejmym głosem. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie potrzebował ogromnego entuzjazmu, by zrozumieć jego zaangażowanie w ich związek, bo w tej chwili czuł się zupełnie niezdolny do wyrażenia czegoś choćby podobnego.

Porzucił swoje stanowisko pracy i podszedł ostrożnie do Ślizgona. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy, pełne trwogi , gdy patrzył na pieczołowicie ułożony rząd składników, oczekujących groźnie przy pustym kociołku.

Miał cholerną nadzieję, że jego krab doceni poświęcenie, na które się dla niego narażał. Miał nadzieję, że nie zrobi z siebie idioty w uroczych oczach mężczyzny. Ale przede wszystkim miał nadzieję na jakąkolwiek… fizyczną… nagrodę za swoje wysiłki. Coś cudownego, mokrego i ciepłego, co usunie z jego głowy to okropne wspomnienie warzenia śmierdzących mikstur. Coś jak całowanie. Tak… całowanie byłoby idealne. 

* Pamparial Ferns


	3. Chapter 3

_Gdy twój Magiczny Krab Pustelnik pozwoli sobie na wyjście ze skorupki, by nawiązać z tobą kontakt, nigdy nie zabieraj jego ochronnej osłony. Nie dotykaj skorupki ani nie zmuszaj pustelnika do wyjścia z niej._

_Twój krab usiłuje znaleźć nowe i interesujące schronienie u twojego boku. Stara się zrozumieć pojęcie… różnorodności. Nie zamierza porzucić dla ciebie swojej zaufanej osłony. Nie powinieneś go do tego zmuszać. Jeśli chcesz, by twój pustelnik był szczęśliwy, to musisz pamiętać, że wciąż będzie potrzebował swojego zacisza, choćby po to, by poczuć się jak… on sam._

\- Ta cholerna książka wiąże mi ręce – myślał Harry zrzędliwie, wychodząc z laboratorium w piątkowe popołudnie.

Ponownie zaprosił swojego kraba na świętowanie przy drinku, chcąc spędzić z nim czas poza pracownią, z dala od kociołków i przerażająco wysokiej wieży ze składników czekających na przygotowanie.

Skończyli warzenie standardowych eliksirów i pozostały im tylko te rzadziej używane, a minęła dopiero połowa wakacji. Severus był tak podekscytowany, że zgodził się zwracać do niego po imieniu, by podziękować mu za jego nieocenioną pomoc. Pozwolił nawet, by Harry także mówił mu po imieniu i przez chwilę było po prostu... idealnie.

Patrzyli na siebie i uśmiechali się nieśmiało. Ich oczy połączyły się w ten magiczny sposób, który pełen był przyciągania i Harry zaczął słyszeć skrzypce wypełniające powietrze słodką muzyką. Był pewien, że tak niewiele dzieliło ich od padnięcia na dywan niczym para wygłodniałych wilkołaków, gdy jego krab się… wycofał.

Eeeccchh! To było tak cholernie niesprawiedliwie, że miał ochotę krzyczeć. Pięć tygodni! Zmarnował pięć tygodni swojego życia na warzenie eliksirów dla skrzydła szpitalnego, a jego krab wciąż odsuwał się w mgnieniu oka. Bez ostrzeżenia. Tym razem też nie było żadnego, cholernego ostrzeżenia. Wszystko szło gładko, a potem… nic. Zero. Pusta ściana. Żadnego całowania!

Nagłe i niespodziewane wycofanie się Severusa sprawiło, że spanikował i zaprosił go na drinka bez zastanowienia. Oczywiście, że został odrzucony. Wiedział, że tak się stanie, zanim speszony mężczyzna wyjąkał jakieś bzdury o tym, jak bardzo jest zajęty badaniami. Zabrakło ułamka sekundy, by zażądał aby Ślizgon podpalił te durne badania i poszedł z nim do pubu, gdy przypomniał sobie te dziwne słowa o skorupce.

Nie wolno dotykać skorupki kraba. Tego się po prostu nie robi! Harry wiedział, że eliksiry, książki, cholerne guziki, długie włosy, niemiłe komentarze… to wszystko tworzyło ochronną skorupkę Severusa. Miał świadomość, że musi to uszanować i nie wolno mu z tym zadzierać, jednak wciąż miał poczucie, że musi przygryzać wargi i uśmiechać się łagodnie, mówiąc swojemu wycofanemu krabowi, że oczywiście, rozumie, praca jest najważniejsza, zobaczą się nazajutrz.

Teraz zastanawiał się, czy da radę ciągnąć to dłużej. Czy zostanie tylko przystawką na pełnym stole Severusa? Czy w ogóle chciał zostać przystawką, gdy dla niego Severus był całym posiłkiem?

Czy zachowywał się fałszywie podążając za radami książki i zachowując się niezgodnie z własną naturą, by zdobyć uczucie mężczyzny? Czy będzie szczęśliwy musząc… tłumić… wszystkie swoje reakcje przez resztę życia, by zapewnić sobie zainteresowanie kochanka?

Przez długi czas stał przy schodach, które mogły zaprowadzić go albo na zewnątrz, gdyby poszedł prosto i w lewo przez główne wyjście, albo do jego samotnego pokoju, gdyby poszedł na górę.

\- Och, do cholery! - fuknął ze złością i zdecydowanym krokiem wyszedł z zamku.

* * * 

_Bądź wierny swojemu Magicznemu Krabowi Pustelnikowi. Nawet jeśli sądzisz, że znajdujesz się poza zasięgiem jego wrażliwych zmysłów, to istnieje szansa, że wciąż będzie w stanie cię usłyszeć. Może podążać za sygnaturą twojego ciała od pięciu do sześciu mil w zwyczajnych warunkach, jednak jeśli twoja magiczna aura zmieni się z powodu stresu, to dystans ten bez problemu może się nawet podwoić. Nie dotykaj innych krabów ani nie zachowuj się w stosunku do nich miło w czasie oswajania. Podczas tego okresu powinieneś być wierny tylko swojemu pustelnikowi. Twój krab wciąż może wyczuć, że zajmujesz się innym zwierzęciem i przez swoje samolubne zainteresowanie, stracisz jego zaufanie na zawsze._

Harry zamknął książkę, którą nosił ze sobą wszędzie, w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Cienki tom leżał na stole niczym jakiś obcy artefakt. Pub madame Rosmerty nie był miejscem, gdzie ktoś szedł, by cieszyć się spokojem i ciszą, co to to nie. To było miejsce głośne, zachęcające do plotek w małej wsi, które nigdy nie widziało słowa pisanego, chyba że na rachunku klienta. A nawet to często było zastępowane głośnym krzykiem właścicielki, wołającej żądaną kwotę silnym i przerażająco trzeźwym głosem.

Jego Ognista wciąż stała na stole. Lód zdążył się rozpuścić dawno temu, podczas gdy on obsesyjnie czytał dobrze mu znane rozdziały tej durnej książki. Starał się przekonać samego siebie, że postępował dobrze. Że jego plan nie skończy się kompletną porażką.

\- Potter, wyglądasz na mężczyznę, któremu przydałoby się trochę zabawy.

Kokieteryjnie rozwlekane słowa Zabini’ego przerwały jego myśli i przywołały go do teraźniejszości, gdy podniósł zielone oczy, by na niego spojrzeć. Ciemny wzrok skupiony był na nim i Harry wiedział, że to jest ktoś, kto chętnie pójdzie z nim do łóżka i się z nim zabawi. Zabini był dobrze znany z jednonocnych przygód. Był przystojny i wysportowany. Krążyły plotki o jego rozmiarze, ale… nie był Severusem. Nie był tego warty.

\- Nie mam ochoty Zabini. Poderwij tamtego bruneta przy barze. Gość chyba dostaje zawału patrząc, jak ze mną rozmawiasz.

Wystarczył jeden rzut okiem przez ramię, by zainteresowanie Ślizgona zmieniło swój cel i Harry westchnął na niestałość mężczyzny. Pragnął kogoś, kto przy nim zostanie. Potrzebował „na zawsze” i nie zamierzał pozwolić sobie na poddanie się przy pierwszej przeszkodzie. „Na zawsze” nie przychodziło do tych, którzy pracowali tylko na „dziś”.

\- Jesteś pewien Potter? To może być twoja jedyna szansa, by mnie mieć, wiesz? Rzadko proponuję to komuś dwa razy.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo i przechylił głowę w kierunku baru.

\- Twój chłopak czeka Zabini. Nie jestem już zainteresowany przygodami na jedną noc.

Jego były kolega ze szkoły odszedł obrażony, a Harry zamknął oczy ze znużeniem. Co on tu robił do cholery? Chciał być w domu, rozmawiając o eliksirach ze swoim durnym, wkurzającym krabem. Chciał zastanawiać się nad swoimi decyzjami i czuć się żywy za każdym razem, gdy udało mu się zmusić właściciela najbardziej tajemniczych czarnych oczu, jakie kiedykolwiek widział, by patrzyły na niego dłużej niż sekundę.

\- Nigdy nie słyszałem, by ktokolwiek odtrącił pana Zabini’ego, gdy ten oferował „zabawę”. Czy jesteś pewien, że nie upiłeś się na tyle, by twoja zdolność podejmowania decyzji nie została rozbita w pył, panie Potter?

Zielone oczy otworzyły się szeroko, a Harry drgnął na krześle, gdy zobaczył ten niesamowity widok, jakim był Severus Snape stojący przy wolnym siedzeniu po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Severusie! Myślałem, że będziesz pracował nad swoimi badaniami przez całą noc.

Słaby rumieniec zabarwił policzki starszego mężczyzny, który spuścił wzrok i wpatrzył się w podłogę przez kilka sekund.

\- Też tak sądziłem. Jednak… znudziłem się. Mam nadzieję, że nie uznasz mnie za zbyt śmiałego, ale przypomniałem sobie twoje wcześniejsze zaproszenie i postanowiłem z niego skorzystać.

\- Ja… nie. Doskonale. Naprawdę doskonale. Wiesz, jak bardzo lubię twoje towarzystwo. Po prostu cię nie oczekiwałem.

Severus usiadł i wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę. Te ciemne oczy zdawały się błyszczeć i były skupione, pełne żywej ciekawości, którą Ślizgon bardzo rzadko kierował na cokolwiek innego niż mikstury.

\- Dlaczego pijesz samotnie w piątkową noc, na dodatek czytając książkę o… - Długie, poplamione eliksirami palce odwróciły tom, pozwalając ich właścicielowi odczytać tytuł. Jedna z doskonale zaznaczonych brwi uniosła się w konsternacji, gdy jego towarzysz zastanawiał się nad gustem literackim Harry’ego z wyraźnym zaintrygowaniem. - Kraby, panie Potter? 

Harry zaczerwienił się jak burak, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami w kiepsko udawanej nonszalancji.

\- Lubię je. Są bardzo fajne.

Severus mrugnął, prawie zamroczony.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak.

Cisza znów opadła dokoła stołu, gdy Severus otworzył książkę i zaczął czytać początkowe zdania trzeciego rozdziału.

\- Chcesz wziąć jedno z tych stworzeń? Wydaje się, że wymagają sporego zaangażowania od właściciela.

Zielone oczy Harry’ego zaświeciły niczym klejnoty i nie potrzebował książki, by zobaczyć, że jego pustelnik wreszcie przyszedł przetestować jego zdecydowanie. Jego wiarygodność. Krab właśnie podejmował decyzję. To była ta chwila, gdy nadeszła końcówka gry i albo dostanie szansę pójścia dalej albo pozostanie w pyle, na zawsze zastanawiający się w pustce nad swoją porażką.

\- Zaangażowanie to dla mnie nie problem Severusie. Jestem gotowy by się ustatkować. Chciałbym zbudować dla siebie dom, wiesz? Gdzieś , gdzie jest bezpiecznie i ciepło. Mój własny.

Nic nie poruszyło się na stole przez boleśnie długą sekundę. Nikt nie wziął oddechu. Nikt nie mrugnął. Żaden z nich nie posiadał serca, które nie zostałoby sparaliżowane strachem. Potem Severus zamknął książkę z krótkim, zdecydowanym trzaśnięciem, które zdawało się grzmieć w przewrażliwionych uszach Harry’ego.

\- Ustatkowanie się może być błędem dla kogoś w twoim wieku Potter. - Głębokie westchnienie wyrwało się z warg Ślizgona, gdy odwrócił lekko głowę w kierunku baru, a jego oczy zatrzymały się na łatwym do przewidzenia sukcesie technik uwodzenia Zabini’ego. - Są tutaj bardzo kuszące okazje, które nie będą dla ciebie dostępne, gdy postanowisz… ustatkować się… i żyć w domowym zaciszu, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Harry wyczuwał chęć wycofania się w swoim pustelniku. Czuł to w kościach, w swoich wzburzonych wnętrznościach. Severus za chwilę wstanie i podda się. Ten cholerny idiota zostawi go tutaj samego, by wziął go ktoś taki jak Zabini. Lodowaty pot pojawił się na jego czole, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wreszcie nadszedł czas, by być sobą. Musiał zapomnieć o książce i zachowywać się tak, jak podpowiadał mu instynkt. Brakowało tylko ułamka sekundy, by wszystko stracił i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić, by coś takiego się stało, gdy siedział tu i mrugał w oszołomieniu jak jakiś bezmózgi idiota.

\- Jestem zakochany Severusie. Nie dbam o pokusy, nieważne jak ładnie są zapakowane.

Zszokowany czarne oczy skupiły się na nim z uwagą ostrą niczym brzytwa. Cisza rosła, rosła, i rosła, a przyszłość Harry’ego wisiała na włosku. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, bo wiedział, że pospieszył się ze swoja deklaracją zanim krab był na nią gotowy i najprawdopodobniej stracił wątłą szansę, którą udało mu się zdobyć u mężczyzny swoich marzeń.

\- Zakochany, panie Potter? Czy jesteś osobą, która rzuca takimi obietnicami, by zyskać chętnego partnera na jedną noc, czy może należysz do jednego mężczyzny i tylko jednego przez resztę życia?

Harry przełknął ślinę i pomodlił się. Jego oczy lśniły w przyciemnionym świetle niczym dwa bliźniacze klejnoty, gdy zmusił swoje wyschnięte wargi do odwagi. Jego pustelnik wciąż tu był, wciąż zadawał pytania, ciągle rozważał czy odejść, czy pozostać przy nim. To nie był czas na ukrywanie się ani kłamstwa. To była chwila, by zachować się jak Gryfon.

\- Profesorze Snape, jestem kimś, kto jest w tobie zakochany od ponad dwóch lat.

Te słowa wypełniły przestrzeń, która ich rozdzielała, milionem emocji, które wirowały dokoła nich. Otaczały ich. Obejmowały. Wsiąkały w skórę niczym strzały szukające kości.

\- Oczywiście zauważyłem twoje zainteresowanie. Sądziłem jednak, że to tylko zwykła ciekawość.

Całe ciało Harry’ego napięło się z niepokoju, gdy zaczął drżeć od stóp do głów.

\- Ciekawość jest dobra dla kociąt i dzieci Severusie. Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną, mam dwadzieścia dwa lata. Doskonale wiem czego pragnę.

\- I pragniesz mnie. To właśnie usiłujesz mi powiedzieć?

Czarne oczy przyszpiliły go w miejscu z nieuniknioną siłą, gdy ich właściciel szukał szczerości. Jego krab chciał prawdy i tylko prawdy. Wszystko albo nic. To skończy się albo miłością albo wojną.

\- Nie. Pragnę domu. Rodziny. Życia razem, z tobą. Nie jesteś tym czego pragnę Severusie. Jesteś kimś, kogo kocham. Jesteś jedynym mężczyzną na Ziemi, który może mi dać to, czego potrzebuję. Czego pożądam. Pozostanie mi tylko fatamorgana szczęścia, jeśli ciebie ze mną nie będzie.

Minęło pojedyncze uderzenie serca o klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, gdy czekał na odpowiedź Severusa.

\- Ale ja tu jestem Harry. Jestem tutaj.

Harry zapomniał wszystko o krabach, książkach i uważaniu na własne reakcje. Nie mógłby pamiętać niczego, nawet gdyby jego życie od tego zależało. Z głośnym okrzykiem radości rzucił się wprost w nieprzygotowane na to ramiona Severusa, czując tylko czystą rozkosz, gdy jego pustelnik jednak go złapał.

Został ostrożnie objęty, na środku pubu madame Rosmerty, przez mężczyznę, który dbał o swoją prywatność niczym skąpiec ściskający złoto. Ta myśl ledwo przyszła mu do wirującego umysłu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że obaj aportowali się. Trzymał się mocno, chcąc podążyć gdziekolwiek Severus zabierze go od tej chwili. 

Wylądowali tuż przed żelazną bramą Hogwartu, a strzegące dziki rozsunęły się dla nich bezdźwięcznie. Wietrzna ścieżka, prowadząca do głównego wejścia do zamku, lśniła pięknem nie z tego świata pod jasnym światłem księżyca, a widok ten był tak romantyczny, ze Harry chciał żyć tą chwilą przez resztę swojego istnienia.

\- Harry, przyjdziesz do moich komnat dziś wieczorem? Pozwolisz mi kochać się z tobą?

To pytanie zdawało się pieścić jego duszę. Ułożyło się na nim niczym ciepły płaszcz. Jak obietnica jutra. Jak wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnął albo o czym by kiedykolwiek zamarzył.

\- Pozwolę ci wziąć się na księżyc i z powrotem. Tak długo, jak będziesz mnie kochał. Tak długo, jak to nie jest tylko jednonocna przygoda. Tak długo jak będzie rozumiał, że ja… potrzebuję, byś dał mi _wszystko._

Wtedy Severus uśmiechnął się do niego po raz pierwszy. Blade promienie rozjaśniały go delikatnym światłem, nie kłócącym się z cieniami, wśród których mężczyzna zwykle przebywał i wtedy Harry zrozumiał, ze jego krab został stworzony do przebywania w świetle księżyca.

\- To wszystko jest zawarte w mojej propozycji. I tak samo wszystko będzie od ciebie wymagane w zamian.

Harry roześmiał się z czystą radością i pocałował swojego pustelnika tu i teraz, pod jasnymi gwiazdami szkockiej, letniej nocy. Był zakochany. Był kochany z wzajemnością. Miał resztę życia przed sobą i wreszcie, wreszcie doszli do tej części z całowaniem się.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i koniec fika :) mam nadzieję, że się podobało.


End file.
